Buku Ha'l'ian Ka'l'ma
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Hali ini Kalma habis dapat buku dali papah. Katanya untuk menulis kecehalian Kalma. Ciapa tahu ada misteli kelewat pas Kalma main cendilian. Emang misteli itu apa, ya?/—/RnR/Ansatsu x Neuro. NeuroYako. Child!Karma


**A/N: AKHIRNYA SAYA BENERAN BIKIN BEGINIAN AHAHAAY~. NeuroYako dengan Karma sebagai baby tersayang is so perciooouuusss! Aaarhh!**

 **Kuo, ini semua karena kamu meracuniku dengan headcanon yang gila-gilaan itu. Sangat kunanti kedatanganmu, hm. Aku tagih janji.**

 **Selamat menikmati.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over.

 **Note:** Karena kisah ini menceritakan Karma sebagai anak-anak, biar unyu, beberapa kalimat sengaja dicadelkan, R diganti menjadi 'L' dan S menjadi 'C'. Terutama pada dialog dan inner Karma. Andai merusak mata maka akan saya ganti gaya penulisannya dengan lebih normal.

 **Pairing:** NeuroYako. Child!Karma.

 **Summary:** Hali ini Kalma habis dapat buku dali papah. Katanya untuk menulis kecehalian Kalma. Ciapa tahu ada misteli kelewat pas Kalma main cendilian. Emang misteli itu apa, ya?/—/RnR/Ansatsu x Neuro. NeuroYako. Child!Karma

* * *

.

Hali ini Kalma habis dapat buku dali papah. Katanya untuk menulis kecehalian Kalma. Ciapa tahu ada misteli kelewat pas Kalma main cendilian. Emang misteli itu apa, ya?

Papah jalang kasih aku hadiah, sekalinya kacih hadiah pasti menalik dan seluu. Yang kali ini juga keyeen. Apalagi bukunya walna melah totol-totol kayak walna lambut Kalma.

Tapi, kok bukunya lengkyet, ya?

.

"Neuro, buku harian korban—GYAAA! KENAPA KAMU KASIH KARMA!?"

Lalu, praktek BDSM.

.

Buku dali papah ditukal sama yang dali mamah. Bukunya gak keyen. Walnanya pink dan bukan melah kayak yang dikasih papah. Aku ngambek.

.

"Aduh, jangan ngambek dong. Kalau ngambek pipimu jadi merah kayak bakpao baru matang. Bikin mama laper saja." _**Kruuk—**_ suara perut bergemuruh. Terus terdengar racauan akan berbagai tempat jual bakpao enak yang pantas disambangi. Kelihatannya Yako sudah lupa tujuannya untuk memenangkan hati si kecil.

"Ternyata kau cukup hina sampai memikirkan praktek kanibalisme. Walau di dunia iblis, hal yang wajar menggerogoti otak berlumpur untuk dijadikan saus saat memakan daging yang dipanggang di atas bara. Hahaha."

"Heei, bukan itu maksudku! Aku tidak serendah itu sampai punya maksud makan manusia! Uuh, walau ada desas-desus daging manusia itu enak. Eh, tunggu! Kau bermaksud menyeretku ke dalam sesuatu yang salah!"

"Kurasa itu salahmu sendiri."

"NGUAH—!"

Hidung dicocok. Lalu, praktek BDSM.

.

Kalma bocan dengal papah dan mamah beldebat lalu dilanjut senam kebugalan(?). Mending, Kalma main cendilian di atas. Eh, buku dali mamah kebawa Kalma. Huum... meski walnanya gak cakep, cayang cekali kalo gak dipake. Apa Kalma tulis hali-hali kayak yang papah bilang aja, ya? Baiklaaah. Kalma akan tulis hal-hal aneh coal kelualga Kalma!

.

* * *

.

 **Buku Ha'l'ian Ka'l'ma**

 _(Kisah Ka'l'ma dan keluarga~)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro & Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Family, Humor

Rated K

.

* * *

 **[Kelualga Kalma itu anyeeh]**

* * *

.

 **Mamah.**

.

* * *

Mamah Kalma itu anyeh.

Mamah itu peyempuan tapi makannya kayak monstel di tipi. Kalo salapan mamah makan tiga puyuh polci cendili. Telus, mamah cuka khilap, lupa kalo punya anak. Kalma cuka gak kebagian makan kalo bangunnya teyat. Tapi, untung mamah seling pelgi kalena kelja. Jadi, Kalma macih bica hidup campe cekalang. Hehehe.

Mamah Kalma olang hebat kata olang-olang. Coalnya dia detektip telkenal. Jadinya mamah seling pelgi ke mana-mana.

Mamah seling bawa oyeh-oyeh tiap puyang kelja. Tapi, yang dibeli cuma makanan. Itu pyun tinggal cicanya. Kalma malah seling dikasih oyeh-oyeh bungkusnya doang.

Kulkas di lumah celalu kosong kalo mamah di lumah. Camilan Kalma pasti abis kalo ada mamah. Tapi, abis itu mamah pasti minta maap kalena khilap. Tapi, cebelumnya Kalma isengin pake wacabi dulu. Maca makanan Kalma diabicin sih! Huuh!

("Maaf Karma... Mama lapar, kue strawberrynya sudah habis."

"Eh! Ini punya Karma—!? Eh, Iya aku yang beli, ya? Maaf Karma! Mama gak bisa berhenti makan!"

"Glup—ehehe, Karma... Hehe... Susu strawberrynya udah habis... Hehe... Hehehe..."

Beberapa jam kemudian ditemukan seonggok wanita dalam perangkap dan dilumuri wasabi.)

Abis itu Kalma dibeliin cucu cetobeli sekaldus buwat pelmintaan maap. Yeeay!

Wacabi memang yang paying ampuh!

* * *

.

 **Papah**

.

* * *

Papah Kalma keyen. Tapi, anyeh. Tapi, keyeen. Coalnya papah Kalma beda cama papah yang layin. Anti meen stlim pokoknya!

Tapi, Kalma jalang mayin cama Papah. Coalnya Papah celalu ikut mamah kelja. Katanya ke olang-olang cih dia asisten mamah. Papah cuman bawahan mamah yang tak pelyu diingat-ingat. Tapi, kok kalo di lumah mamah seling diinjek-injek, ya?

Papah Kalma celalu punya mayinan-mayinan anyeh, mamah celalu plotes kalo papah udah ngajak mama mayin. Tapi, akhilnya meleka mayin baleng-baleng.

("Jengjeng, 777 alat dunia iblis. Ini akan membawamu terbang dengan kecepatan supersonik dan ditabrakkan pada gunung terdekat. Bocah, perhatikan baik-baik penggunaannya."

"Gyaaa! Aku akan mati! Aku akan mati kalau jatuh dari tinggi delapan ratus kaki!"

"Tenang saja Yako, mungkin setelah dibawa terbang otakmu akan berkembang dengan lebih baik."

"OTAKKU AKAN BERCECERAN KALAU ITU TERJADI—GYAAAA!" _ **—**_ _ **WUUSH!**_ )

Kalma gak diboyehin mayin, katanya macih belum cukup umul. Iya, cih. Kalma belum punya culat-culat buwat telbang. Ya, cudah gak papa. Lagiyan ngeliyat ajah cudah celuu.

Eksplesi papah celing belubah-lubah. Kadang cenyum. Kadang celam. Kadang pakai topeng bulung.

Papah celalu cenyum lebar kalo Kalma lagi nembakin mamah pake wacabi. Malah Kalma dikacih ctok wacabi cegudang cama papah. Katanya buwat kebayikan Kalma di maca datang.

Cuatu caat Kalma mau jadi kayak Papah!

* * *

.

 **Tante Akane**

.

* * *

Kalma punya catuh kelualga lagih cebenalnya.

Tapi, cuman lambutnya ajah. Namanya, tante Akane.

Kalma juga bingung kenapa lambut begitu di panggil tante.

Kata mamah tante Akane cudah meninggal, tapi belkat papah tante Akane bica hidup lagi. Walo, cuman lambutnya.

Papah memang keyen.

Di kantol mamah Tante Akane itu cekletalisnya. Tante Akane itu lebih pintal dali mamah. Bica ngetik komputel. Bica neljemahin bahaca ingglis. Bahkan, ngajalin mamah (kata papah) pas ujian akhil cekolah.

Padahal cuman lambutnya.

Tante Akane juga lebih celing mayin cama Kalma. Celing ngajalin Kalma juga. Kalo mamah cama papah pelgi jawuh pasti mama ngasih Kalma henpon, telus tante akane jadi gantungan kuncinya. Kalma dibilangin cupaya gak jawuh dali tante Akane. Celalu bawa henpon dan tante Akane kemana-mana.

Tapi tante Akane celewet kalo Kalma mayin.

(Karma pegang gunting. Akane menabok-nabok tangan Karma.

Karma main api. Akane sibuk menarik Karma menjauh sambil telepon pemadam kebakaran.

Karma menyemprot Akane dengan wasabi. Akane cakar-cakaran -pakai kutikel- sama Karma.)

Lambut tante Akane lembut. Kalma cuka kalau cudah dielus-elus cama tante. Tapi, kalo Kalma nakal tante Akane pasti nyabet Kalma pake kutikelnya.

Kalma gak telima, jadi Kalma cemplot wacabi ajah.

* * *

.

 **Peculuh.**

.

* * *

Yang telakhir. Kalma lupa namanya ciapa. Pokoknya papah dan mamah punya peculuh yang belicik. Cuka ngomel-ngomel cama papah sama mamah. Keljaannya nonton tipi meyuyu. Tapi, dipelgunakan cama papah cupaya belguna. Katanya celing dijadiin cupil buwat jalan-jalan.

Papah memang hebat.

Tapi, kalo ditinggal cendilian di kantol peculuh ini cukah ceenaknya.

Kalma gak cuka, jadi Kalma tucuk aja hidungnya pake wacabi.

(Karma main ke kantor. Ada Godai di sana lagi nangis di depan TV. Karma ganti saluran TV.

"Bocah! Ngapain kau ganti, hah!?"

Karma dijitak. Saluran TV diganti lagi oleh Godai. Karma dendam. Dia lempar bangkai kecoak di mukanya.

.

Godai mengambil jatah onigiri di kulkas. Disiapkan oleh Yako -dan diambil tiga perempatnya sama gadis itu-. Karma tahunya Neuro menyuruhnya makan makanan anjing -Karma mengangguk paham, anjing harus bertingkah seperti anjing-. Alarm keadilan Karma bekerja. Dia langsung menendang tulang kering Godai.

"Asssuuuuu! Anak brengsek! Ke sini kau!"

Karma sudah lenyap tanpa bekas.

.

Godai dan Karma kejar-kejaran di kantor, dengan Godai niat menggantung terbalik si anak. Karma habis iseng. Taruh bangkai tikus ditumpukan baju dalam Godai. Mending satu, ini satu ember. Entah darimana dia bisa dapat sebanyak itu hanya Karma dan otaknya yang mengetahui.

"Dapat!"

"Aaaah!" Karma meraung.

"Hahaha! Awas kau kali ini!" Godai tertawa terbahak-bahak merasa menang. Tidak sadar kalau Karma sudah bersenjatakan senjata sakti andalan.

 _ **JROOOT!**_

Satu tube wasabi dihujani ke muka Godai.

"GYAAA! MATAKU! HOEEK HEKHEK!"

Pemenangnya kali ini juga, Karma.)

.

* * *

.

Derap langkah ditapaki bersahutan.

Sinar bulan menembus masuk. Menyusupi teralis membentuk bayang, menyela masuk melalui kristal kaca.

Heningnya malam membawa getir akan ketakutan.

Namun, malam-malam seolah tak menjadi hambatan bagi sang merah yang menarik nafas teratur dalam tidur.

"Pokoknya jangan kasih Karma barang-barang yang aneh lagi, Neuro."

"Yup, baiklah." sambil pasang senyum yang sama sekali tidak meyakinkan sekitarnya.

Yako menghela lelah, mau nangis, tidak mungkin iblis satu ini mau mendengar ucapannya.

"Oh..."

Terkejut mendapati tubuh kecil bergelimpangan di atas lantai, dengan barang-barang (diklaim mainan oleh Karma) juga ikut berserakan.

Bocah itu tertidur, pulas sambil tengkurap dengan buku yang menjadi perhatian lain Yako.

Mengintip apa yang dikerjakan sang anak, Yako tertawa kecil. Buku itupun diambil, diberikan pada pria yang juga ikut mendapinginya. Menyuruhnya membaca.

Tubuh kecil di bawa ke pembaringan. Diselimuti dan dikecupi keningnya oleh si wanita. Lampu dimatikan. Mainan dibiarkan saja berantakan di lantai, memutuskan besok saja dibereskannya.

"Aku akan turun." ucapnya, bersamaan dengan langkah itu yang semakin menjauh.

Sang iblis masih menjadi pemerhati.

"Memiliki kemampuan iblis yang masih tertidur, dan otak yang bisa berevolusi seperti manusia. Tidak ada anak yang lebih menarik selain kamu."

Buku berwarna pink dengan gambar _hello kitty_ ditutup, ditaruh di meja.

Seringai putih. Liur yang menderas. Kilat berbahaya dan ketertarikan dari mata yang memancarkan.

"Aku akan sangat menantikan evolusimu suatu hari nanti—."

Sosok itu menghilang dalam sekejap mata berkedip. Hanya tersisa gema dalam kegelapan malam yang mendampingi si kecil yang tertidur.

Yang bermimpi, sambil terkekeh kecil seolah bayangan indah tengah dilihat dari balik bola mata yang tertutup.

.

"—anakku."

* * *

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

* * *

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **Mind to Review**

* * *

 **Published Date:** 15th August 2016


End file.
